<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her by Whatadream24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495004">Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24'>Whatadream24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Coyote in the Wildflowers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dominance, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch Van Der Linde was never the sharing type but this one time, he decides to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dutch Van Der Linde/Bonnie Macfarlane/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Coyote in the Wildflowers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello readers! </p><p> </p><p>This is a 2-part one shot. I made part one wayyyy too long without getting down to dirty business. </p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Explicit smut and mild-to-explicit language. </p><p>The * means flashback</p><p> </p><p>It is an AU where Bonnie Macfarlane is in the RDR 2 story. She is 20 years old. There is sort of a plot but not entirely. This is my first time ever writing a porn-without-plot one shot and with that being said, I hope it is very enjoyable! :D</p><p> </p><p>Note: Bonnie Macfarlane is my favorite character out of the entire Redemption series so she will usually be the woman I’m pairing the guys with and with her being many years younger than her RDR 1 self, she will be slightly naive. Also, if anyone is out of character, please let me know! </p><p> </p><p>This is my first double-penetration story so bear with me :x</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy but please heed the warnings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never supposed to be like this.</p><p> </p><p>How is she going to stop them?</p><p> </p><p>There is a freshly picked daisy tucked securely behind her right ear and a little vine wound around her index finger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Bonnie ran to the meadow in an attempt to run from the Van Der Linde gang but she failed and ended up getting Dutch and Arthur on her tail. There was tension when the two men showed up on horseback. Bonnie ran even deeper into the meadow once she was spotted. The two men left their horses and ran into the thicket after her. Pollen was stirred up and so was a wild array of insects but it didn’t stop them from chasing her down. *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are special, my dear,” Dutch coos against the back of Bonnie’s head and he takes a deep inhale of her golden hair, where his nose is buried with his ring-decorated hand over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur is standing tall and sturdy in front of her, using his dirty gloved hand to brush away some of her bangs from her eyes. He tilts his head slightly and offers the woman a soft smile. The large man’s azure eyes are hidden by the shade of his hat but Bonnie can still tell just how mesmerizing they are. </p><p> </p><p>“Dutch is right,” Arthur agrees in a low tone and moves his thumb over to the softness of her chin, applying a small amount of dirt there in the process. </p><p> </p><p>This isn’t happening, no, this can’t really be happening.</p><p> </p><p>It is though and the young farmer is confused, afraid and—excited?</p><p> </p><p>The sun takes another break behind the billow of clouds and there is a little roar of thunder just over the hills. Dutch and Arthur have shelter for the night, so there is no need for worries at this time. Arthur raises his opposite hand from his side, his eyes now looking down at Bonnie’s turquoise and silver necklace with admiration. </p><p> </p><p>His two fingers trace over the turquoise stone in the center of her freckle-dotted clavicle and his eyes slowly draw back up to find hers. </p><p> </p><p>Dutch slides his hand down to the back of Bonnie’s shoulder and brings up his other hand to move aside some stray blond hairs from the side of her face. He shuffles himself to the side of her and she catches a glimpse of him in her peripherals. His fingers slide down the short length of hair in between them and they lightly peck the side of her neck. His mustache tickles her skin.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand what is going on,” the young woman questions with a slight shake in her voice, her body as stiff as a board, practically sandwiched between the two men. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her widened blue eyes sparkle with something wild and Arthur grins at the sight. Dutch brings his eyes upon Arthur and he leans over to place a soft kiss to Bonnie’s freckled cheek. His stubble tickles. The intimate contact sends a sudden wave of electricity through Bonnie and Arthur takes a step closer, and right now, that is barely possible but he manages. Bonnie is a fair height of 5 feet 5 inches but in contrast to Arthur’s giant frame and height, it’s almost laughable. Dutch isn’t too much shorter than Arthur but the difference is noticeable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“All you need to understand is that we ain’t gonna hurt you darlin’,” Arthur says softly but the gruff, roughness of his voice is still there, lingering in the background of his calm tone and his gloved hand moves from her chin to rest against the cheek that Dutch had kissed. </p><p> </p><p>The musk of both men mingle into one, leaving her sweet floral scent all alone. She’d rather it be that way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Arthur was the first of the two to catch up to Bonnie. His stamina was excellent, especially for his size. Dutch was close behind. Bonnie turned away from the tree in front of her and had to quickly decide if she wanted to dart around the tree and jump or just stay where she was and let the two men capture her. She decided to stay. Arthur and Dutch had their firearms holstered and crept up to Bonnie with surprising calmness and heavy breathing.*</p><p> </p><p>Dutch maneuvers back behind Bonnie and entangles his fingers in her messy bun. He is careful when he unties the blue ribbon and lets her hair fan down over her shoulders. The daisy behind her ear falls to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie’s skin tingles. She is warm, almost too warm. Arthur’s body is pressed against hers and the only thing keeping them from getting any closer to each other is her arms. She has no idea what she is even doing or what Dutch and Arthur are trying to do. She is inexperienced with intimacy but she would be lying to herself if she said she never thought about Dutch or Arthur in a suggestive manner. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful!” Dutch says aloud and runs his fingers through her soft golden hairs. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur cracks a full smile, which was usually a rare thing, and he presses his lips to Bonnie’s forehead as he carefully rests both of his large hands upon her hips. </p><p> </p><p>The strange touching coming from both men is shocking and she can feel her body flush instantly from head to toe. She is normally a headstrong, self-assured woman but right now, she is completely frazzled. She hasn’t a clue on what to do. She is pretty much trapped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The roaring grows louder in the distance and the wind picks up. The sun has completely faded behind silver clouds up in the sky. The meadow that they have been stuck in looks more lovely than moments ago. Arthur Morgan is a total outlaw, a ruthless man who has done so much in his life, except what he and Dutch have planned this late afternoon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur has enjoyed Bonnie’s company since her forced arrival at camp but he is certain that he isn’t the only one who has. Dutch Van Der Linde is a man who always gets what he wants, and he wants Bonnie Macfarlane. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur kisses Bonnie’s forehead and then places another onto the tip of her nose. She is shocked and bats her eyes a few times at the closeness of his face  and suddenly, from behind, Dutch moves aside her fallen hairs, uncovering her warm neck and softly pushes his lips into the visible bone there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She unexpectedly jerks forward against Arthur and he winds his large arms around her this time, holding her flush against him. Dutch chuckles at Arthur, who gives him a soft one in return, keeping his eyes down on Bonnie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I am-am not an experienced woman, Mr. Morgan,” the young woman states nervously, trying to let go of the weird and new feelings that come flooding into her mind and body. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur only tilts his head again, to the left and gives her a soft look. One hand of his comes up again to rest against her cheek and gets it dirty for the second time. He traces his thumb just below her right eye and leans in again to plant a kiss on the side of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t gotta’ worry,” Arthur tells her, hoping that it’s enough to get her to relax. Dutch continues to lay warm kisses on the back of Bonnie’s neck and she begins to unwillingly tremble. She is going weak between the two men and the beating of her heart has only been pounding harder. Dutch’s hands come up from behind Bonnie and rest against her lower stomach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Dutch applies light pressure, he can feel soft muscle hidden underneath her blouse. He shuffles close, until he is flush against her, with his lips still against her skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s breath smells of tobacco and black coffee and he kisses the opposite side of her mouth, with his large hand occupying her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Arthur and I will not do anything that you are not comfortable with, dear girl,” Dutch is sincere with his choice of words and takes in a deep inhale through his nose with it pressed into the soft flesh between Bonnie’s neck and shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two men can feel her body tremble and Arthur hums sweetly against the side of her head, moving his hand down to her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her nerves. Bonnie’s eyelids become heavy. Her entire soul is being overstimulated. She frees her arms from between herself and Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch reaches out to grab one of her arms and he maneuvers it so that her arm is around his neck. Bonnie then shyly wraps her other arm around Arthur’s thick waist, her fingers gripping onto his blue shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“See, there ya’ go,” the rough outlaw encourages the young woman with a half-smile, revealing to Bonnie some of his teeth and his two hands drop onto the curve of her waist. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The birds sing their songs as the roaring thunder continues on. Dutch nuzzles the back of Bonnie’s neck and kisses her skin there for the forth or fifth time. Being sandwiched between two men like this is new to Bonnie. She has never been so close to any man before and now there are two who are definitely ready to show her the ways of intimacy. She didn’t realize just how interested Dutch and Arthur were of her until today. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe if she had paid more attention to the gang members then she would’ve noticed hints to this surprising encounter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch removes his hat and drops it at his feet. Arthur removes his next and tilts his head to lay another kiss onto Bonnie’s flushed, freckled cheek. The older man hums into her neck and winds both of his arms around her upper waist. His fingers make their way to the leather belt around her waist and he carefully unbuckles it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie jerks again at the contact and it only brings her closer into Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So jumpy girl,” Arthur growls lowly and his fingers begin to lightly tug at her blouse, tucked into her skirt. She doesn’t know what to do. She is well aware that they are being dangerously intimate with her but how is she supposed to react? She is inexperienced. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch lets out a soft chuckle and wanders away from the pair. Bonnie can feel the wind against her backside now that Dutch has wandered off and Arthur keeps his eyes locked onto hers. She isn’t sure what Dutch is after but he comes back and grabs the back of her belt, pulling it off of her. No one is talking and their shared, soft breathing is all that her ears can hear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time to get right to it, dear, time to reveal our bodies to each other,” Dutch breaks the silence with a suggestive choice of words and he pulls off his boots with ease with his eyes on focused on Bonnie, who is caught up in Arthur’s arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur brings his eyes up to the sky after hearing the next round of rumbling thunder and focuses his gaze onto Dutch, who is busy undressing himself. It is most likely going to rain sooner or later but for now, getting down to it is going to be the best decision. Sure, this might not be the scenario Arthur had made up in his head but he knows that he is safe with Dutch and Bonnie is in safe hands with both Arthur and Dutch. This is a one-time opportunity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie’s entire body flushes with an unwanted heat and Arthur’s arms let her go. She turns around to see Dutch standing in his dark union suit, with the buttons undone. She can see his naked chest and stomach, covered in black curls. The piece of clothing fits his every muscle and curve perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my—“</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie gasps quietly to herself as her widened eyes examine Dutch’s rigid, toned body with Arthur rustling around with his own clothes behind her. She is so lost for any kind of words. Her brow furrows and she immediately looks down at her boots when she finds herself lost in Dutch’s body. </p><p> </p><p>The older man grins and gets closer to Bonnie once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your innocence is magnetic, dear girl,” Dutch speaks only words of truth and he grabs onto her chin, raising her head up so that her eyes meet his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie looks deep into Dutch’s dark eyes, unable to look away. She can smell the sweat of his bare torso and it’s enticing. Arthur stands close behind Bonnie again in just his burgundy union suit, unbuttoned to his sculpted abdomen. The two men give each other one last look before they bring their attention back onto Bonnie. They are sharing her this one time. Bonnie will later have to decide who she wants to be with and the two men are not going to make it easy for her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Darlin, you smell good,” Arthur compliments with a smile into the back of her head, enjoying the sweet scent caught up in her golden hair. His fingers tug once again on her blouse and she pulls the hem of her blouse from her skirt, brushing her fingers against his bare hands in the process. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body heats up again at the man’s compliment and Dutch’s grip on her chin gets tighter. He looks deeper into her sparkling azure eyes and pulls her towards him for a kiss. Her lips are soft and wet. His mustache doesn’t bother her as much as she’d expected and Arthur dances his large fingers underneath her blouse. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His palms meet the hot skin of her stomach and he pulls her more into him, causing Dutch’s grip to become tight. Dutch moves with Arthur and deepens his kiss with Bonnie. He seems a bit bothered by Arthur’s sudden possessiveness but doesn’t let it get to him. Bonnie raises her arms as Arthur tries to remove her collared, buttonless blouse. Dutch lets go of her chin, leaving it red and assists. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Dutch hums contently, admiring her bare stomach and even the cream-colored brassier holding up her freckle-dotted breasts. Bonnie is exposed. Very exposed and she has an instant need to hide away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie’s cream skin is freckle haven and it’s something about herself that she doesn’t like. She acquired them from her mother. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch’s eyes linger over almost every inch of Bonnie’s bare skin. Her cheeks are hot and Arthur moves aside her hair to kiss the skin between her shoulder and neck. Her arms drop back down to her sides and Arthur drops her blouse at their feet. She licks the taste of Dutch from her lips and he smiles at her before capturing her lips in a stronger lock. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur kisses her soft skin over and over with his fingers drumming eagerly around her stomach. He eases in even closer against Bonnie and that’s when she notices his erect cock pushing awkwardly against her back hip bone. It’s a weird feeling and experience but she doesn’t do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are beautiful!” Dutch says, in the middle of pulling his mouth from Bonnie’s and he looks down at her bare collarbone, kisses it and helps ease the checkered skirt from her hips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is gentle and slow. He waits for her word. Dutch isn’t a very patient man when he wants something but he is for her. She is a young woman and needs to be treated like fine porcelain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie offers him a small smile and uses her hands to push the skirt off her hips. Doing so reveals to the men her lace bloomers. She looks womanly and delicate in her undergarments and just the sight of her in them sends a sudden jolt of excitement to Dutch’s cock. She looks down and sees the visible bulge in Dutch’s union suit and the buttons fight to remain buttoned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know what to do,” Bonnie questions almost pathetically and Arthur begins to unlace the backside of her brassier. He is more patient than Dutch by ninety percent and he is very surprised to see just how calm Dutch is at the moment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We will help, darlin, don’t worry,” Arthur acknowledges her and places a kiss to her left ear. The thunder roars again and still no rain. No sign of it. There isn’t even the telltale crisp scent lingering in the air. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie looks down at her booted feet, to which Dutch bends to a knee and unlaces them. Arthur coughs and collects all of her blond hair, careful not to poke her in the eye with his fingers and he kisses her right cheek, tucking another previously picked daisy behind her ear. Arthur Morgan is such a delicate man when it comes to intimacy and Bonnie is surprised. He is such a brute but his inner being is not even close to what is on the outside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie saw him kill innocent people. She saw his body get spattered in blood and the look of evil in his eyes but right now, he is anything but that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you the minute I saw yer’ pretty eyes,” his southern drawl is strong and his gravelly tone is very low against the back of her ear, with a pair of large hands removing her brassier, he lets it fall at their feet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie still can’t believe that she is in this predicament but she is enjoying it, every minute of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so, Mr. Morgan?” Bonnie teases and turns her head, catching a glimpse of him in her peripherals. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch helps her step out of her boots and he tosses them, along with his and Arthur’s hat just a couple of feet away from them. He stands back up and latches his fingers onto Bonnie’s chin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The younger outlaw looks at Dutch with a raised eyebrow but doesn’t do anything. Arthur had a feeling that sharing Bonnie wasn’t going to be the best idea but here they are now. Dutch examines Bonnie’s soft, girlish features with his thumb pinching into the center of her chin. His dark eyebrows furrow and he leans forward to kiss her lips again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something about Dutch in this moment is different than just minutes before. Arthur has seen this side of Dutch before; he is irritated and Arthur is more than certain that having to share Bonnie with Arthur is the cause of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch deepens the kiss suddenly, releasing his hold on Bonnie’s chin to slide his fingers behind her head. His other hand grabs onto her left wrist with a secure grip and he holds her hand flat against his hairy chest. Arthur watches it happen and holds his body flush against Bonnie, using his fingers to slowly pull at the waistband of the woman’s lace bloomers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The light brush of his fingers on her skin startles Bonnie but she accepts his hint and nervously begins to shimmy out of the bloomers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch assists the woman and once her bloomers are off, Bonnie can feel the sudden difference in the air around her. Their auras have changed drastically and she almost feels straight fear. She is completely naked in front of two dangerous men whom she has only known for a short time. Bonnie was forced from her home by the Van Der Lindes’. She in no way, shape or form belongs in their gang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lie down,” are Dutch’s next pair of blunt words and Bonnie blinks her eyes at him. Arthur lays a kiss onto the back of her right shoulder and she obeys. His gentle kiss relaxes her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pollen is no longer an issue in the middle of the meadow and the tall grass hides Bonnie, cradles her as she lies onto her back. Arthur and Dutch look at each other again and then return their gazes back to Bonnie; she looks magnificent all wrapped up in daisies, cattails and other miscellaneous wildflowers. The floral smells are intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looks down the front of himself and unbuttons the remaining buttons on his union suit, just before looking back down at Bonnie. Dutch does the same and not too longer after, the two men are bare and vulnerable to the world. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is that same twinge between Bonnie’s hips from moments earlier. It’s back full-force. Looking up at the two naked men before her is an unexplainable kind of experience. Dutch and Arthur are both masculine men with an array of muscle, scars and hair. Arthur is visibly larger in stature and muscle than Dutch, but it doesn’t change the fact that Dutch is just as beautifully built and sculpted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is wet and her heart is beating erratically. The soft earth beneath her and the gently waving grass and flowers around her tickles her skin and she curls her toes once out of nervousness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body is now aching to be touched by their hands but she is also pleading with them, her blue eyes hinting for them to hurry up so she may run her hands along their every muscle. Dutch grins and drops carefully to his knees at the foot of her body. Arthur follows after and bends to his knees at the head of her creamy, fire-burning body. Her eyes are on Dutch and her face is red hot. The very sight of him is almost painful and she unwittingly sucks in her bottom lip to gnaw on it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can tell she is enjoying him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The way your eyes look at me is wonderful, my dear girl,” Dutch purrs romantically with heavy-lidded eyes, shuffling himself so that he is leaning directly above her pubic bone with his hands at the sides of her thighs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie continues to chew on her lip and whimpers pathetically to herself. The ache between her hips is becoming stronger. She has an urgency to close her thighs but it will only make it worse. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur situates his ass on his feet and spreads his knees wide. One knee on each side of Bonnie’s head. His calloused fingers creep underneath her chin and stroke the delicate skin there. Her eyes break away from Dutch and she tilts back her head so that she can see Arthur. This gives him more of her skin to caress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We got ourselves quite the sweet one, Arthur,” Dutch comments with a fair smile, gazing over at Arthur, opposite of him. The younger outlaw nods and his upper lip curves up into a sexual smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn right, Dutch,” Arthur replies in his usual gritty voice that chills Bonnie to the very core. His dirty thumbs move up over the young woman’s chin and touch her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stops chewing on her lip and unexpectedly parts her lips. Arthur raises his  brows at this and slowly guides the tips of his thumbs inside to run along her bottom teeth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch turns his eyes away from the scene and looks straight down at her beautiful mound. There is a small patch of blond hair but he simply smiles and  takes in her feminine scent before lying his wet lips onto the crease of her left hip. The intimate kiss gives her a shock of excitement. It only adds more fuel to the burning fire inside of her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch can feel his feet start to go numb from the weight of his body and he lifts his hips into the air a little bit and latches onto her left hip with a secure grip. He then delves further down Bonnie’s lovely mound and finds her hidden clit. The light hairs around her moist lips doesn’t bother him and he kisses the tender skin. Her thighs involuntarily tense up and a gasp escapes her mouth that now tastes like dirt and god knows what else that has been freed from underneath Arthur’s thumbnails. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She bats her eyes a few times and rolls her wet tongue along Arthur’s right thumb and then the left. Her eyes are heavy and her freckled cheeks are flushed to the max. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s cock jerks at the sight of her and he inches more of his thumbs into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh guurrl,” Arthur draws out the last word intimately and he lightly pokes at the squishy, wet surface of her tongue, trying to be mindful of the position his cock is in. Her head is too close and accidentally smacking her in the forehead or cheek with it isn’t something he wants to do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thunder is gone. The birds continue to chirp and the sudden breeze cools down their bodies only for a moment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch hums against the woman’s clit and his fingers currently latched onto her hip move up passed her belly button and with his thumb, he softly rubs one of her hard nipples. Her skin is so warm under his touch. Dutch focuses on his mouth-work and finally releases his tongue upon the sensitive piece of flesh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The prickling hairs don’t affect his mood or change a single thing. He lightly dips the tip of his tongue into her wet pussy and flattens it all the way up to her throbbing clit. The taste of her fluids is strong but not bitter. She tastes good. Dutch hasn’t ate out a woman’s pussy in a long while and he cannot think of anything better that he could be doing at this exact moment. Molly’s sweet pussy comes close but it is not this appetizing. Bonnie’s pussy is wonderful. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of Bonnie’s hands moves up from the earth and finds the back of Dutch’s head. Her fingers get momentarily lost in his dark curls and her finger nails dig painfully into his scalp. The slight pain distracts him for a second but he doesn’t stop. It only encourages him to do better. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s thumbs are only one joint deep inside the wet confines of Bonnie’s small mouth. Her slippery tongue continues to roll around the dirty, salty skin as her heavy-lidded eyes struggle to focus on anything. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ou—“ comes out of Bonnie’s full mouth and eventually there is a nasty trail of saliva running down both sides of her mouth. Arthur secretly sucks in his lips to hide away a deep moan that wants to escape and he pushes his thumbs further into her mouth until they are completely inside the warmth. He doesn’t want to choke her, seeing that her mouth is small, but he wants to see her slobber all over his fingers like a dirty street-roamer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch laps up her pussy fluids like it’s some kind of liquid rejuvenation and he is all for looking his youngest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older man’s thumb circling Bonnie’s pink hardened nipple turns into a tight grasp. His fingers melt into the soft, plushness of her ample breasts and his opposite hand grabs the tight flesh of her right thigh. Her soft skin is enough to keep Dutch’s cock alive for days. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since the moment Dutch’s tongue had hit the woman’s clit, not a single moan or whimper has fled her lips and it’s almost frustrating to him. He wants to hear her cry out in pleasure. She can be as loud as she wants. He will surely encourage that. They are far from any kind of civilization so no worries about random civilians showing up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tip of his warm tongue circles the woman’s sensitive clit while his other hand squeezes her thigh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie’s head stays leaned back with Arthur’s dirty thumbs deep in her mouth and his aching cock directly above her head. She doesn’t know where to focus her eyes at. There is way too much stimulation being put upon her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Speak to me, love, I want to hear your cries,” Dutch says suggestively against her pubic bone, looking up at Bonnie through his dark lashes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He licks away the taste of her from his lips and continues to knead her left breast with his right hand, humming with contentment. Arthur removes his spit-slicked thumbs from the warm inside of Bonnie’s mouth and eyes his cock. It’s dangerously near the sweet lips of the woman between his knees but he doesn’t dare do anything rash. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At this time, he wants to make her feel good. Dutch beat him to that. His lustful eyes look down into Bonnie’s and he gives her another one of his gentle smiles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty pink tits, darlin’,” Arthur hums and reaches out one hand to gently squeeze her untouched breast. His hand is big but her breast fills his palm perfectly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie turns her head so that she is now staring directly at Arthur’s left knee. She purses her lips and kisses the hairy limb. He closes his eyes for a moment to day-dream and all it does is create another ache in his cock. Dutch continues to gently and generously flick Bonnie’s flushed clit with the tip of his tongue. He dips down to tease her wet hole and he earns himself another gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Mh—ohh,” Bonnie finally lets out her cries and Dutch sighs in the middle of lapping up her sweet wetness as his hand moves from her breast to find her wet mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hand in Dutch’s hair tightens and her nails scratch his scalp once again. He gives her thigh another squeeze, urging her to bend her knee, which she does and he is quick to dip his middle finger past her lips and into the warm inside of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Suck,” Dutch groans with a lot of sexual frustration high in his voice and she obeys his new demand. The woman purses her soft lips around the second joint of Dutch’s salty middle finger and lightly flicks the tip of it with her tongue. His finger isn’t as dirty as Arthur’s thumbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie expels another deep groan and arches her back the more that Dutch flicks her clit. Both Dutch and Arthur can feel her body tremble. It’s not much longer now before she releases it all on Dutch’s tongue. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“AHh—ohh god!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie cries out loud into the open air, her eyes closed tightly and mouth agape, with her back arched. Her nipples are as hard as they could possibly be, with Dutch’s fingers latched onto one and Arthur’s fingers on the other. Her soft thighs finally relax against Dutch’s ears and he quickly regains his hearing. Bonnie’s heart slows back down to its normal beat and her eyes struggle to open. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Masturbation was something that never interested Bonnie during her younger years. She has only experienced the euphoric feeling one other time and it was nothing compared to the one she has earned from Dutch Van Der Linde. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur doesn’t feel too bad for not being a bigger part of Bonnie’s orgasm because he knows that his time to bring her to the brink once more will come soon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her grip loosens from Dutch’s black hair and she brings both of her hands up to her face, where she tries to hide her flushed expression. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch leans his body back and he shifts himself so that he is on his ass with his knees hiked up. He looks at Bonnie’s wet, soft pink pussy lips and smiles. He watches the warm fluids slowly drizzle out of her small hole and his cock jerks upon sight. He can still feel the wetness of her spit coated around his right middle finger and leans forward, with his arms rested across his knees. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looks over at Dutch and sniffs. The cool air is full of hot lady pheromones and the two men can’t get enough. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m off to drain the snake Arthur, don’t do anythin’ I wouldn’t do,” the older man says with a half-smile and stands up, walking carefully through the tall grass. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur watches Dutch leave and returns his attention to the woman between his knees. She is still hiding her face, attempting to. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why you hidin’ for?” Arthur questions with a little smile and grabs both of her hands with one of his. Damn, he is giant. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie lets Arthur take her hands without a word and her gestures for her to sit up. He shifts into a cross-legged position and helps her turn her body towards him. He is very handsome; dirt-covered with partially greasy dirty blond hairs but handsome. His beard is growing rather quickly and so are his sideburns. It’s all just stubble now but in a day, it will practically be a full-on beard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Normally he doesn’t like to keep himself clean-shaven. His early wrinkles and scars are visible without his hairs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie sits on her feet and Arthur lets go of her hands. She lies them flat on her bare thighs and can feel the warm wetness of her pussy pool under her. Her face flushed again at the intensity of her orgasm and looks into Arthur’s heavy-lidded blue eyes. His sweet expression has got her heart beating out of control.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t want to look down past his hairy stomach but she can’t help her curiosity. His cock is big and uncut, lying a little bit to the left of his belly button. His tan-lines cause her to giggle to herself and Arthur sits before her, as patient as a man like him can be. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch returns; the shuffling of the tall grass can be heard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looks questionably down at the pair, surprised that nothing has really changed since his quick piss break. </p><p> </p><p>“It is unbelievably tough to take a piss with a stiff one,” Dutch groans as he grips the base of his lively cock and gives it a couple shakes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie turns her eyes away, embarrassed, and that’s when Dutch sneaks up behind her and pulls her back into him. He sits comfortably on the soft earth with his knees on either side of her, muscled arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. She is surprised by this but not scared. She is welcomed by the warmth of his body against her back and Arthur then moves forward onto his knees. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch’s hands delicately dance atop of her soft pink knees and while humming a calming tune, he pushes them apart and she stiffens immediately. Dutch does his best to calm her with his tune and gentle kisses along her arms. It works and she soon melts backward into his hairy body with the large blue-eyes outlaw shuffling close to her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My turn, darlin’,” Arthur speaks softly and gives her a wink just before his large fingers crawl up the visible soft underside of her thighs. His fingers leave intimate burns in their wake and she licks her lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch continues to hum and kiss her arms. His hands rest over the top of her knees. Bonnie looks down at Dutch’s gold rings then swings her eyes back to Arthur, whose face is dangerously close to hers now. She can see his chin scar, a few minor scars and the fullness of his chapped lips. He is a big man and that is what scares her. His mouth alone could eat her up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Be gentle?” Bonnie nervously asks and the shake in her voice is noticeable. Dutch chuckles and Arthur gives her a weird look. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She can see his blue eyes examine her face. Every inch of it his eyes look upon but it’s her sky blue eyes that he focuses on the most. His large hands slide further down her thighs until he is gripping the sides of her ass. The man’s semi-dirty thumbs run down to the source of her heat and he lightly plays in her cooling wetness. His eyes stay on hers the whole time and his lips curve into a handsome grin. His teeth are slightly visible. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, darlin’,” the rough outlaw acknowledges the quiet woman and he can feel her tremble under his hands. Dutch moves his ring hand from Bonnie’s knee and uses his fingers to collect her hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I ever had a woman so innocent but willing as you, dear,” he breathes against the back of her ear, where Arthur’s wilted daisy resides and he grazes his teeth along the cartilage. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s a new sensation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I never expected to be a part of such a—filthy event,” Bonnie speaks with the same shake in her southern tone. Arthur furrows his brow and Dutch stops. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie swallows and finds it hard to do so. Did she say something wrong? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are lucky, my dear, women like you never get the chance to experience the pleasure that my boy Arthur and I can give to you,” Dutch explains to Bonnie, his lips still close to her ear. His mustache scrapes her this time and she winces. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You got money girl, but you ain’t born from money,” Arthur chimes in, gripping his fingers tighter into the soft skin of her ass, his nasty, gravelly tone back to its usual form. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie and her father have money but Arthur is right. It wasn’t always that way. When the Van Der Lindes came around, they took many of her and Drew’s personal belongings; family heirlooms and valuable trinkets. Drew has a safe buried on his property but the gang only got what they knew about. Taking Bonnie wasn’t part of their plan but she knew how to put up a fight. Dutch and Arthur admire that in a woman. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So what is the plan now, now that it seems I have struck a nerve?” Bonnie continues on and her demeanor changes. The bravery inside of her is beginning to show through again and she wiggles against Dutch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Dutch bites down onto the cartilage of her ear and wraps his arms tightly around her shoulders. She is flush against him. She gasps and attempts to wiggle free but it’s no use. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur gives her a deep, hearty chuckle and smashes his lips against her own. The kiss is sudden and frustration-driven. His grip on her ass squeezes even tighter and he parts his lips to roll out his slimy tongue into her mouth. She strangely accepts it and can’t stop the spit from running down the crease of her open mouth. Dutch and Arthur are close to each other. The older man’s cock twitches against her back and Arthur’s thumbs tease the wet hole of her pussy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is slick again and it’s hot, rolling down to her untouched asshole. She is wetter than she ever thought possible, thanks to Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The outlaw moans into her open mouth with his own and allows the warm spit to coat their chins while their tongues dance dirty. Bonnie jerks and Dutch dips the tip of his tongue into the crease of her ear, tasting nothing but cleanliness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His opposite hand moves from her knee, cupping one breast as the other lets go of her hair to cup the other. His right index and middle finger painfully pinch her hard nipple between them. He applies pressure until she throws back her head and gasps into Arthur’s mouth. He watches the filthy scene before him with a flicker of lust in his eyes and pinches her opposite nipple the same way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She cries out again but it’s stopped by Arthur’s nasty, spit-slicked mouth. His cock aches to be inside of her warm body and he knows for a fact that Arthur’s is too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Put your fingers in her Arthur,” Dutch demands and the younger outlaw obeys without question. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie is more than wet enough for a cock or two but she is a virgin and needs to or prepared for whatever they have in mind. The thought of her pussy wrapped around Dutch’s cock makes him whimper against her ear. He bites her cartilage once again and draws blood this time. She cries loudly into Arthur’s mouth from the sharp pain from her ear and the sudden pressure on her pussy hole. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur pulls away from her mouth and looks down at the heat between her knees. He eases one middle finger into her slick pussy and her entire body is dangerously hot. Her muscles tighten around the digit and Arthur purrs against her knee. His eyes are now dark with desire when he looks into hers again and he captures her swollen lips again in a softer kind of kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dear girl, you are killing me!” Dutch says aloud, letting go of her breasts to impatiently trace down her belly until he fingers meet her wet pussy. His fingers bump against Arthur’s but neither man worries. Dutch slowly pushes his middle finger into the tight hole of her slick pussy and finds her sweet spot with Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh—uhh,” Bonnie whimpers and moans into Arthur’s tender kiss and his unoccupied hand moves up to rest upon her cheek. His cock is ready but he wants Bonnie to be more ready. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch lightly jerks his hips into Bonnie’s back in search of some friction to ease his ache and it helps. He has never felt so sexually frustrated in his life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yer’ so tight girl and I like it,” Arthur hisses intimately against Bonnie’s swollen lips and pulls away to suck on the sensitive skin of her neck. His palm is sweaty against her cheek but her cheek is getting to the point of shooting sweat just the same. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hard breathing, groans and whimpers is all that Bonnie can hear from the two men and it’s actually exciting to know just how tuned on she can make, not just one man, but two at the same time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch kisses the back of Bonnie’s neck before removing his finger from her hot pussy. Arthur does the same and grabs her by her upper arms, pulling her into him. He falls back onto the earth and she melts into the large man’s hairy body. Dutch gets onto his knees and makes his way over the top of Bonnie. She is sandwiched again but in a more highly perverse way. Arthur’s eyes gaze over to Dutch’s and they both know what to do. Dutch’s hairy, toned arms enclose both Bonnie and Arthur to the earth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older man’s plank position doesn’t hold up too much longer and he ends up dropping once again to his knees, grabbing Bonnie by her left hip. His fingers fit perfectly in the crease of her hip and he pulls her towards him. Her ass crack lines up wonderfully against Dutch’s cock and he smiles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur uses one hand to cup Bonnie’s cheek and the other to ease his fingers into her pussy. She is still wondrously wet and with one finger inside of her, Arthur adds a second one. Bonnie groans at the pressure and the stretching of her narrow walls and feels her arms tremble and her knees around Arthur’s waist go partially weak. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You want my cock, darlin’?” Arthur asks suddenly, with two thick fingers inside of her wet walls, spreading and stretching her carefully. Her fingernails dig into the earth and she shudders at the same pressure. She can feel an ache in her lower abdomen. She doesn’t say a word. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His face is dirty, kind and sincere. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you ain’t ready, I won’t push,” Arthur soothes her nerves with a soft stroke of his thumb along her bottom lip and with that hand, he pulls her down for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie kisses him back and shuts her eyes. It feels right. Dutch leans over Bonnie’ backside to place a wet kiss upon her right shoulder blade. His hand at her hip lets go and he then leans over further to kiss her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit descriptions of sex ahead! </p><p>PS. Arthur and Dutch use the pull-out method because they are good boys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dutch wipes away the drying blood from the back of Bonnie’s ear and gives it a soft kiss after doing so. Things have been changed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you—both of you,” the young woman admits with sincerity and eagerness in her drawl, her knees keeping her upright, with Arthur before her, leaning back on his arms and Dutch behind her on his knees. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One hand melts into the hairy pec of Dutch and the other against the hairy stomach of Arthur. Simply laying her hands upon their hard bodies gets her heat going. She can feel the new wetness touch her feet and the throbbing intensifies. Lustful eyes draw a random array of paths connecting to both men.  Her eyes don’t stop to rest on one area. It’s impossible to. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh of course, dear,” Dutch says softly with a little smile, grabbing her left breast with his ring hand. Arthur sits upright and brushes back some of her golden hairs from her collarbone. His eyes count her tiny freckles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch lightly pinches her soft pink nipple, leaning in closer to wrap a slick tongue around the hard bud. His hands fall still on the curves of her hips and Arthur wiggles in closer so his lips can touch the delicate skin of her collarbone. His free hand moves away from the soft earth and he wraps his thick fingers around the base of his cock. Arthur is eager to get some friction going. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mh, darlin’,” purrs the dirty outlaw into the young woman’s salty skin, sucking to leave his mark. He gives his cock a couple of slow pumps before he removes his hand and rests it on one of Bonnie’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh—“ a shivering gasp leaves Bonnie’s lips and her small hand glides down Dutch’s hairy pec and brushes over his hard nipple. There is a slight tremble in the older man’s body underneath her hand. A sneaky smile forms along her lips and she turns her body so that she is not facing Arthur or Dutch. Her bare beauty is now fully exposed to only Mother Nature.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hands fall from her hips and lay across his hairy thighs. Their eyes meet, heavy-lidded and dark with passion. He swallows and her eyes dart down to his throat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Under your gaze, I feel like a piece of meat, heh, but I am not complaining,” Dutch chuckles and there is amusement and excitement in his big smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, perhaps you are, Mr. Van Der Linde,” with her words spoken to the universe, Bonnie leans back, tilts her head and latches onto Dutch’s Adam’s apple with her wet lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her new found bravery is very exciting to Dutch and he growls upon the warm contact of her mouth. Arthur moves Bonnie’s hairs out of the way to place another dark love-mark upon her shoulder with eager fingers slowly climbing towards her hairy mound. A couple of feathery fingers on one hand pinches Dutch’s dark nipple while her other hand tries to find a good grip on Arthur’s warm cock. The tip of her tongue licks at the older man’s Adam’s apple and begins to suck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is something new for Dutch to experience and he raises one hand to hold the back of Bonnie’s head. He gives her a little more room by tilting his head back and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Dutch is weak under this woman’s lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He refuses to talk so he doesn’t distract the young woman. His cock jerks tirelessly as he grabs Bonnie’s left knee and pulls it apart from her other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur mumbles something unknown to Bonnie, into her shoulder as she slowly glides her tight fingers up his thick cock. It’s warm and she can feel the veins under her fingers with each inexperienced pump. His untrimmed pubic hairs scratch her hand but she doesn’t find it that bothersome. His cock is huge in her hand but she does her best to bring Arthur much needed pleasure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her lips suck a bit harder on Dutch’s throat and her fingers detach from his hairy nipple. Dutch sighs at the release and lets out a deep moan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh girl, how did I ever get by in this life without you?” he finally speaks up again, his voice a bit shaken up from the throat-sucking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie only hums against his throat and slides her fingertips down his hairy abs, dips into his belly button and finally meets the prickly hairs at the base of his cock. When her fingers find a good, comfortable grip around his warm cock, she is quickly reminded of who has the bigger one; Arthur Morgan. She cannot believe that she is still here, reeking of male pheromones and sweat with a cock in each hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What would her father think if he were to ever find out? She is definitely not acting like the lady her father raised her to be but she is lost in the lust of it all. She can’t stop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So hard, wow,” Bonnie teases against Dutch’s throat, bearing some teeth. The older man loses his fingers in the woman’s soft hair at the back of her head and suddenly tightens his grip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gives her hair an unexpected tug, which causes her mouth to fall away from his wet throat. A struggled gasp passes by her lips and she tightens her fingers around his throbbing cock. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch furrows his brow and looks into her blue eyes. He gives her a deep, throaty moan, jerking his hips forward against her hand. Her pink lips are parted and vulnerable. Dutch can feel his cock throb almost painfully against the woman’s fingers and pulls her in for a rough kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yer so good, oh guurll,” Arthur groans deep and pathetically against the side of Bonnie’s arm, finding his fingers at the sensitive skin of her clit. Her knees are spread, thanks to Dutch, and he glides his middle finger further down her soft, wet lips and finds her slick hole. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He teases, plays in her wetness for a moment before entering the wet heat. The familiar pressure and stretching has Bonnie groaning into Dutch’s mouth. Dutch’s thick tongue explores every fleshy inch of her small mouth and with his ring hand still upon her left knee, Dutch aims his two fingers for her wet hole. The soft gliding of his fingers gives the woman hot shivers and once his fingers are melted into her wet folds, he eases them into her pussy, alongside Arthur’s middle digit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pressure and stretching of three thick fingers has her gasping; it hurts but feels so damn good, all of their finger movements. The older man’s painful grip at the back of her head loosens up and eventually, Dutch drops that hand and cups the side of her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh lord, I-I can’t handle all of this—uhhh,” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie openly gasps, leaving Dutch’s bruising kiss to toss her head back. Dutch only smiles weakly at her, while running his thumb along her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lie down!” Dutch demands again and Bonnie is careful as she listens to the man, letting go of their cocks. Arthur removes two fingers and Dutch removes his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie’s darkened blue eyes dart slowly back and forth between the two men above her and there is a sudden change in Dutch and Arthur’s demeanor. They aren’t even looking down at her like she’d expected. Instead of folding her arms over her breasts, Bonnie raises both of her hands in an attempt to touch Arthur and Dutch but Dutch grabs at the hand aimed for him and holds it tight. Bonnie furrows her brow and winces at the slight pressure of his grip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur gives Dutch a questionable look. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought just this once, I could share something wonderful with my boy, but it’s too damn hard!” Dutch groans in frustration, looking down at Bonnie and then back up at Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie didn’t even want this to happen. They never discussed any of this with her and now she is stuck in between whatever kind of hidden feud the two men have going on. Arthur’s eyes dart back and forth between Dutch’s, like he is in search of something that he is already aware of. Dutch’s fingers clamp down tighter onto Bonnie’s small hand and she opens her mouth to expel a soft whimper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know Dutch, but hurtin’ the girl ain’t gonna solve anythin,” Arthur states firmly to the older man, trying to get him to realize what he is doing. Bonnie sits upright again, stuck in the middle of what could easily become a quarrel and pulls back to free her hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch lets her go and she looks at her reddened hand. She has to tell herself, right now, that these men are not good people. She has been in danger the entire time and it’s taken her this long to fully realize that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sexual desire is gone now and the two men continue to glare at each other. Bonnie feels truly exposed now and she is cautious as she stands up, peering over at their pile of clothes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This was yer idea Dutch and seems to me that it was a pretty bad one,” Arthur insists on telling Dutch how it is, his voice low. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being Dutch’s right-hand man and the son he never had, Arthur’s usually safe from Dutch’s abusive nature but he isn’t so lucky after saying what needed to be said. Bonnie practically jumps out of the way when Dutch knocks Arthur over with his weight, with a strong hand around his throat. Bonnie can’t believe what is happening. Arthur grabs at Dutch’s hand with one of his own and groans. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch’s expression is hard and bitter. There are no words exchanged between the two men, only rough, nasty looks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t do this, Dutch, what yer’ doin’ is proof that we can’t!” Arthur struggles to get out while Dutch’s hand tightens around his windpipe and his opposite hand bunches into a fist aimed at the earth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch realizes this and had been a fool to believe he could experience something this wonderful with Arthur. His fingers loosen up around Arthur’s throat and there is no longer that evil gleam in his eyes or the ugly tightness in his upper lip. Bonnie isn’t fully dressed but her undergarments are on and she stands back to watch the scene play out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Arthur, you are right...” Dutch breathes hard and removes his hand from Arthur’s throat, looking down at the beginning of a bruise. The younger outlaw licks his chapped lips and sits upright, and Dutch removes his weight from Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie breaks her eyes away from the scene for a moment to grab her other pieces of clothing and can hear the two men shuffle towards her in the tall grass. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to know what the hell is goin’ on here?” Bonnie growls at the two men before her, looking their naked, exposed bodies up and down. Her hands rest on her hips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look like a pair of fools,” she states the obvious and Dutch and Arthur continue to question her as they aim their eyes at their clothes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With her foot, Bonnie kicks the clothing further away from them with her clear blue eyes staring in amusement. What kind of game is she trying to play? She knows that she is endangering herself and there is the teeth of fear chewing on her insides but what she was experiencing with the two outlaws was something that will not likely happen again. It was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Step aside,” Dutch warns softly, moving closer to Bonnie, eyeing her the way he did moments before his scuffle with Arthur broke out. The younger outlaw takes a step to the left of Bonnie and is stopped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch narrows his eyes and scratches his chin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Move aside or you will regret so much, my dear,” Dutch informs her with a low tone and complete seriousness. He moves even closer but she stops him with a hand to his chest. Arthur perks up at this and steps up beside Dutch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman’s eyes playfully skim back and forth between Dutch and Arthur. She smiles without a word and gets on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss onto the tip of Dutch’s nose. The older man is taken aback by this but is instantly melted by the gesture. She knows that they both want her. This time around, they are going to have to listen to her if they want any kind of taste. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Teasin’ us is not gonna be the best way outta’ this, girl!” Arthur raises his voice and moves Dutch aside to take his place. He is taller and much more intimidating than Dutch but even Arthur’s intimidating voice and exterior doesn’t budge the woman away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You two played me like a fiddle, now it’s my turn,” those sly suggestive words pass through Bonnie’s peach lips like hot honey and Dutch excitedly plays with his mustache. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can see exactly where this is going. It could work, but only if she is man enough to show them who is in charge. Arthur’s muddled brain takes a bit longer to piece together the small hints that Bonnie’s throwing and when he realizes what is going on, he immediately wants to play along. He practically forgets the incident between himself and Dutch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The minds of these two men before Bonnie makes her shake her head. The way they think isn’t like everyone else and she knows that but at the same time, it’s quite surprising to witness. They are ruthless fools. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yer a sneaky one, huh?” Arthur teases with a half-smile and swats away a few bugs. His eyes are dark and heavy-lidded. He attempts to ease himself closer to her without her awareness but the woman’s eyes are stuck to him like glue.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Touch me Mr. Morgan and you’ll regret it,” she barks with a faint smile and a flicker of desire in her eyes, keeping her hands on her hips. Arthur’s brows jump at this and he slowly raises his hands in defeat. He is starting to understand but what about Dutch? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want you on your knees, Mr. Van Der Linde,” the small woman asserts herself and Arthur chuckles but so does Dutch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older man raises his hands and slowly gets onto his knees before Bonnie. He feels like he’s being held at gun-point. He does it with a sneaky smile with his hands still raised up.  The man’s cock comes back to life. Arthur looks down at Dutch then returns his eyes back to the woman before him. She is so small. Arthur is a quick fellow and capturing her up in his arms would not take any time at all, but he continues to play along. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What you gonna do, little woman?” the large man asks suggestively, his gravelly voice a bit broken from the desire inside. Her golden hairs blow in the gentle breeze. She watches Arthur’s soft locks of hair blow in the same direction too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little woman? Such a degrading pair of words. Bonnie raises one golden blond eyebrow and looks up into Arthur’s lustful eyes and back down at Dutch beside him with the same giddy smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Be still, Mr. Morgan,” is her next choice of words and it catches both of the men off guard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both men, flooding with so much sexual frustration and desire watch as she drops slowly onto her hands and knees, turning around so that her ass is all they can see while she rummages through their clothes. They can see what she’s doing and it’s asinine that they are even listening to her. Either one of them can tear those bloomers away and have a hay-day with her pussy but they don’t. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur lowers his hands to his sides and drops to his knees, beside Dutch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think flashin yer’ pretty ass is gonna do much stoppin’ us,” the younger outlaw groans deeply and shuffles closer to her. Arthur’s cock is hard and ready for some sweet loving. A large hand of his latches onto her left hip and the minute she feels the weight of it, she swings herself around with scratchy rope already twisted around his thick wrist. Looks like she got a hold of Arthur’s rope. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Arthur and Dutch are surprised by how quick she is and she raises herself up on her knees and pushes Arthur back onto the earth. She pulls on the rope and Arthur’s left hand goes with it. She stares down at him with a wicked intensity behind her azure eyes as she grabs his other wrist and binds it with his other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You boys are terrible at listenin’,” Bonnie says with a devious smile, batting her eyes before she shuffles over to Dutch to tie his wrists up along side Arthur. Dutch grumbles and tries his best to break free from the rope. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do shit!” he curses loudly and this earns him a sharp bite upon his left ear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The man hisses behind his teeth and attempts to grab onto her but the rope is too tight and Arthur is too close. Bonnie still has the rope in her hand and while still on her knees, she unlaces her brassier, allows it to fall off her body and works on shimmying herself out of her bloomers. The two men watch in silent amazement. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want you, sailor mouth, to touch yourself,” soft, girlish and once innocent Bonnie asserts herself again and this time Dutch gives her a funny look, giving Arthur the same kind of expression. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be getting flushed in the face but he is. His entire core becomes boiling lava that is surely going to erupt. Dutch licks his lips, gives Bonnie a frustrated stare and lightly spreads his knees. He can feel the fuzzy side of Arthur’s thigh against him and his fingers do their best to grab at his own cock. Bonnie cannot understand what is happening to her but she is enjoying this moment. She never knew how assertive and dominant she could really be with a man. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This—this isn’t working!” Dutch grumbles and moves his hands away from his cock, glaring at Bonnie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie moves into Dutch’s personal space and kisses his lips. She tugs on the rope closer to Arthur and he is against her. Dutch blinks his eyes a few times before letting them close. Bonnie can feel the heat of Arthur’s cock against her right hip bone and she pulls away from Dutch’s lips to stand up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur and Dutch fire frustrated groans up at her but come to realize just how close her beautiful mound is to their faces. This stops them from grumbling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you boys want a taste, there will be no jealousy and no more ugliness that I saw before!” She enlightens them and pulls on the rope, which brings both Dutch and Arthur closer together. The men look at each other and Dutch sighs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, no more, now, tell me what to do, we can’t sit like this forever,”  Dutch does his hardest to agree with the woman, looking up at her with painful desire. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s blue eyes travel slowly away from her blond pubic hairs and up the rest of her creamy skin with a pitiful stare. She has them both where she wants them and she can feel the heat between her hips grow hotter. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie’s body trembles at the fiery sensations. Her mouth is agape and beautiful moans spill out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It may be kind of painful for his wrists but Dutch pulls out two slick fingers from Bonnie’s pussy only to urge them back inside. Her walls are tight and slippery and it’s hard for him to hold himself back from lunging at her. Arthur’s warm fleshy tongue is busy flicking her sensitive clit, his fingers trying to reach out to touch his cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She pulls on the rope and it brings both of the men closer. Bonnie isn’t ready for another orgasm. She is ready to see one of them burst. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So wet and so tight, innocent girl,” Dutch purrs into the soft flesh of Bonnie’s thigh before biting down as he curls both of his fingers inside of her. She throws her head back and cries so loud. Her knees tremble even more and Arthur smiles, sitting further upright to kiss her stomach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Inside—I want to feel you both inside me,” those are the magic words that Arthur and Dutch have been waiting for and the time is now. Is she insane? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is so weak at this point but she is still in control. Arthur and Dutch have to completely share now. Their cocks are going to touch and their eyes are going to meet and they are going to hurt her if she doesn’t get properly stretched. Dutch signals for Arthur to insert a couple of his fingers and he does so. The pressure and stretching is almost too much for her to handle but they are both hitting the sweet spot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We could hurt you, darlin’, we don’t want that,” Arthur coos, gazing up at her as his fingers twist and curl alongside Dutch’s. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have to let us go, dear, we need to do this right,” Dutch says against the bone of her soft hip and gives it a soft kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are both right but what if they start another fight? She doesn’t want them to hurt each other over some innocent experience. Her eyes look down at both of them and she lets the rope fall from her sweaty hand. It falls over Arthur’s right shoulder and the two men are able to wiggle free from the loose knots. Emotions are being thrown around now. Dutch knows what he feels for Bonnie and so does Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch is obviously not a loyal man and Arthur is. Bonnie is going to have to make the final decision once this is all said and done. They have to share for her sake. Dutch got them all into this mess and he is going to be the one to get them out. </p><p> </p><p>It’s going to hurt each of them after it’s all done. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe being so close to Arthur and sharing a piece of something that he loves with him isn’t so bad. They don’t have to share her so intimately like this again, but maybe they could work something out and share her romantically. The heat of their bodies is overwhelming and inviting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Red marks paint both of their wrists. Arthur licks his chapped lips and sits up tall on his knees to give Bonnie a kiss. Dutch continues to stretch her carefully, slipping in a third finger. His opposite hand cups one of her ass cheeks and he squeezes his fingers into the plush muscle. He watches his fingers move in and out of her slick pussy and it’s mesmerizing. She is wet, there is no doubt. He’s never shared a woman so intimately with anyone before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I—I...” Bonnie stammers against Arthur’s lips, furrowing her brow. She wraps one arm around his shoulders and blindly reaches down to find Dutch’s face with her opposite hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body is hot and being stimulated all over again. Dutch kisses her fingers at his lips, eases his fingers from her wet pussy and sits up taller on his knees to find Bonnie’s soft gaze. She is surely sore from all of the stretching but she is eager to feel them. </p><p> </p><p>Dutch’s hands cup her face and he looks into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are quite the woman,” </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>On her back, allowing the earth to cradle her once again, Bonnie hooks her right leg into the crease of Arthur’s right arm and she looks over as she slowly brings up her left leg to hook it into the crease of Dutch’s left arm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch and Arthur look at each other. They are on their sides, making sure that Bonnie is comfortable and ready. Their hairy legs are no doubt going to be completely entwined by the end of this. Hell, they pretty much are now. Arthur  breathes softly into Bonnie’s right ear and plants a warm kiss to the soft side of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch maneuvers his right arm, tucked under Bonnie’s head, along with Arthur’s left arm, and he brushes his fingers against her lips with his hand. He can feel the soft prickling of Arthur’s chin stubble at the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Dutch groans deeply when the tip of his cock slowly melts into the warmth of Bonnie’s pussy. Arthur follows carefully behind, moving his hips forward, slowly inching the head of his cock inside. It feels weird and strange. There is a possibility of her tearing since it is going to be her first time but they are taking their time. Her body trembles against them and she bites the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss her Arthur, I’ll touch her,” Dutch informs the younger outlaw softly and he does as he’s told. Kissing her lips is his favorite part of this whole experience. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come ‘ere, darlin’,” Arthur whispers against Bonnie’s lips with a couple of fingers on her face and she gazes weakly into his eyes before letting him take her lips. Dutch is sweet while rubbing her tender clit. The hairs tingle on his fingertips and he smiles into her cheek, using the arm holding her leg up with to wind around her and Arthur. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This gesture brings them all closer together. Soon, Arthur is inside of her from behind and Dutch has the front. Their cocks are not even half way inside but going any further inside will surely cause harm. They move together and eventually, over time, Bonnie relaxes and it allows her walls to open up a bit more. She is extremely wet and the two outlaws hump her from each side, laying their mouths on any part of her soft skin that they can get to. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh darling girl,” Dutch moans sweetly into her left cheek with a careful snap of his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooohhh Dutch—Arthur!” Bonnie cries out and tightens her right arm around Arthur’s neck from behind and her left around Dutch’s shoulders. She is tight. Her body continues to shake and tremble in their arms but she holds onto them tight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her right leg, wrapped around Dutch’s hips pulls him in closer if that is even possible and Arthur’s right knee rests softly into the dip of Bonnie’s waist. Arthur hides his sweaty face in the back of her neck, not bothering with the hairs in the way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie is too tight. Arthur winds his right arm around Bonnie and Dutch and inches in a little bit more, feeling Dutch’s cock against his own. The woman licks away the taste of Arthur from her lips as she holds her mouth open, letting her eyes stay closed and nuzzles her face into the warmth of Dutch’s neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch hums contentedly and moves his hips forward, holding onto the two sweaty bodies before him. It is quite the tight fit and he groans deep into his throat, feeling the woman’s leg around him tremble. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur moves again. Bonnie whimpers from the same, never-ending stretching and her whole body trembles this time. The hair of Arthur’s left thigh against Bonnie’s waist eases the pain a bit and Dutch breathes into her hair, open mouthed and shifts his hips forward again, looking over at Arthur. The younger man returns Dutch’s silent stare and bares his teeth. He bites down onto the tender muscle of Bonnie’s shoulder and earns himself a body jolt and a whimper. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Week later——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not talked about and probably not even thought about anymore—their sex. Dutch has come to realize that his feelings for Bonnie are real and he wants to pursue her but Arthur is making it difficult. Arthur is making it very hard for Dutch to even speak to the girl, let alone stand close without the warning of telling Molly. </p><p> </p><p>Dutch stands up from his cot, cracks his neck and stands up with a gentle stretch before leaving his tent to welcome the gang with a friendly reminder of why they are here. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it was enjoyable :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next part will be up fairly soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>